It's not my life, if your not in it
by TheWritingHeir
Summary: Can Severus, and Lily move on? Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter characters or places
1. Chapter 1

Severus sat in the hallway on the second floor, crying. He had lost Lily, what else could he do, pretend he was fine? He couldn't face his 'friends', because Lily hated them, and it hurt him to know he was with people Lily didn't like. He couldn't face Lily again. What we be the point of that? She would just reject him again. Severus dug into his pocket. Lily's picture. _Is this all I have left. Pictures and Memories. What have I done!_ Severus thought to himself. I'm not very good at comforting myself am I, this is when I need Lily, but she would just make me feel worse. I'm making me feel worse!

After a couple more minutes of crying, Severus fell asleep, still sitting on the hallway floor.

Lily stared out the window in the common room. She couldn't sleep. She had lost her Best Friend. And she still loved him. _What now,_ Lily thought to herself. _What now._


	2. Chapter 2

It's Not My life if you are not in it.

Chapter 2

Dysfunction showing:

The next morning Severus woke up, in the hallway, with Dumbledore's deep blue eyes piercing him.

"Any particular reason you did not retire to your common room last night?" asked Dumbledore, raising his spectacles to get a better look at Severus.

Severus considered this question, and decided honesty was the best option, for Dumbledore always seemed to know when he was lying. "Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really," replied Severus.

"Will you if I ask you to?"

"Most likely," answered Severus.

"Would you rather stay her, or come to my office?" asked Dumbledore, sensing Severus might want some privacy, though sleeping in a hallway was certainly a funny way of showing it.

"Your office," requested Severus.

"Then let us go," said Dumbledore, as he helped Severus off the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily had been cried herself to sleep last night, so she looked horrible the next morning, but she had also had a dream about Severus, and she had gone through some of his memories. Lily had to find him, to see if the dream was true, because if it was-. Lily cut herself off, for she dared not to hope. She through on some old clothes, and ran out to find Severus.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Severus and Dumbledore were seated in the headmaster's office, The Professor decided to take a small risk. "Severus, if you don't mind me asking, why is it you would be willing to tell me what is going on, when you haven't ever hid the fact that you hate me?"

"Hate's a strong word."

"So you're denying it?"

"No."

"Are you answering my question then?"

"I am hoping you'll give a detention for every week until school is over" Severus replied. There was no emotion in his voice.

"Why would you want a detention?"

"BECAUSE I DESERVE IT THAT'S WHY!" Severus yelled at Dumbledore angrily. Severus turned away from Dumbledore, and watched Dumbledore's bird, the phoenix, instead.

"And why do you deserve such a punishment, two years is a long time." Dumbledore's voice did not change, and he did not sound alarmed at being yelled at.

"I hurt Lily. I promised myself I would never hurt Lily after watching my father-" Severus paused, he didn't want to think about his dad. "I hurt Lily, and I did it in the worst possible way so I deserve to be punished."

"What did you do?"

Severus shook his head.

"What did you say?"

Severus showed no response to this, and Dumbledore knew that Lily had been hurt by words. But what did Severus say?

"Sticks and stones can break your bones but words can never hurt you, Biggest lie I have ever heard" said Dumbledore, as Severus finally had the courage to turn around.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Lily, so she can decide your punishment" replied Dumbledore.

- - - - - - - - - - Lily's Perspective - - - - - - - - - -

As Lily was running through the halls looking for Severus, she ran straight into Dumbledore.

"Oh! I am sorry; I am just in a bit of a rush this morning."

"Would you have a moment to talk to me first? It's about Severus; he's in my office-"

"He's in your office?" interrupted Lily, "It's no wonder I couldn't find him then."

"I'll take you to him."

On the way to his office Dumbledore explained to Lily everything Severus had told him, including Severus's promise to himself to never hurt Lily. He also told her that he would leave her in charge of his punishment, and what Severus had suggested for his punishment.

"But sir," began Lily. "Why is Severus doing this, does he think I will forgive him?"

"On the contrary, Ms. Evans, I think Severus is scared to death of being without you, and thinks he has no hope of you forgiving him."


	4. Chapter 4

At Dumbledore's office… … …

"Severus is it true that you love me?"

Severus merely stared at her. He had heard Lily's voice but how could he ever respond? _How could she know? Does she hate me? Of course she hates me, I hurt her. But does it make thinks worse now that she knows? Should I lie and say no? Of course I can't do that- I am a horrible liar! Now what can I do. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _Severus screamed inside his head. The whole situation was hopeless. _I've ruined everything. This is all my fault. And there is absolutely nothing I can do about it. _

"Severus- Answer me – don't I at least deserve that after everything?"

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than that." Severus mumbled.

"Than answer me, ANSWER ME!"

Severus looked into her eyes, her beautiful green eyes. Her eyes were full of emotion. He could see fear, and anger, but he could also see hope, and … something else. Something that he could not read.

"Yes Lily. I love you. I have always loved you. I will never stop loving you"

--- --- --- --- ---- ---- --- --- ---

Those words echoed through the chambers of Lily's heart, and she forgot of Dumbledore's presence. _He loves me, Severus loves me, Severus Snape actually loves ME!_

Lily ran at Severus. She flung her arms around Severus's neck and she kissed him. It took him a moment to respond, but when he did she felt nothing but joy, and love coming from him. Being in his arms like this made her head spin, and she felt dizzy, but it was in a good way. Her heart burned as it beat against Severus's chest.

And as this was happing, Lily knew only this; Severus is back in my life, and everything is going to be good again.

THE END OF THIS TALE……………………………….


End file.
